


Glad I've met you

by MaximEve



Series: He just wants to be there for him [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly just pure teeth rotting fluff cause i need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximEve/pseuds/MaximEve
Summary: There is one thing that Gran does that Vaseraga will always love: how someone so much smaller, so much more naive, so much sillier could give him the comfort and security he never knew he needed.





	Glad I've met you

What he loved the most was to be safe with him. Vaseraga would bury his head in Gran’s chest, closing his eyes and welcoming the warmth of Gran’s body. Gran would gently wrap his arms around Vaseraga’s head, careful not to hurt himself with those big horns of his, and simply held him. They sometimes stayed like this for hours, in the comfort of Gran’s room, alienating themselves for a moment from everything else.

Sometimes, Vaseraga craved something more, and he himself wrapped his bigger arms around Gran, pulling him close and humming in satisfaction, his face still hidden. Gran would chuckle, and Vaseraga would love that sound in his ears. “Is someone feeling lonely today?” Gran would ask something like that, teasingly, jokingly, with that cheerfulness that was just so reassuring. In response, Vaseraga would simply shift and hide is face even more with a small grunt, and Gran would chuckle again. Then, they’d go silent.

Vaseraga loved to just feel his breathing, his hand stroking his still hooded head (some habits just couldn’t go away). He’d feel sleep overcome him like it only did when he was a child, and when he succumbed to it Gran would simply hold him there all the same, never letting go.

And it made him feel something indescribable, a feeling of security that he never realized he didn’t have. Always the one worrying to make others feel safe, in those moments where he was the one being comforted, held… they were like dreams of a time long gone, or that never really was and he only wished for. And he loved every second of it, every breath of his and of Gran, every gentle stroke, every heartbeat, he’d cherish everything of it. No matter how many times they repeated this scene, Vaseraga always thought of each time as unique and wonderful and a treasure that he would never forget until the day he died.

And sometimes he would murmur, without really thinking, “I’m glad I met you.” And he could feel Gran’s heart go a little bit faster and his body get a little bit hotter, and under his bandages he would make a small smile. 

What a strange captain he got, he would think. And yet, he wouldn’t trade him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> After all that angst last time, some fluff is needed. Short and sweet. Never gets old. (Vaseraga needs all the hugs he can get.)


End file.
